


Stay Until We Can't

by Anneyy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mandalorian Wars, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-Canon, Young Love, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneyy/pseuds/Anneyy
Summary: A night without distress, a night with only both of them together, sitting on the grass watching the stars. Set pre-' The Phantom Menace'. Set during the time when Obi-Wan was protecting her.





	Stay Until We Can't

Obi-Wan watched as her blonde hair flailed in the wind, soaring behind her. Her gaze overlooking the beautiful scenery below. He yearned to touch her, tell her not to worry about everything that was going around them.

The War.

_This blasted Civil War._

He wasn’t sure if his Master was aware of his _attachment_ to her, but deep in their bond, he knew that his Master was somewhat aware but wasn’t saying anything.

“Obi,” she called, gesturing at him to come over. “Come over, look!” She pointed at the villagers at the side of the river. The sun overhead was starting to lower, painting the sky with beautiful oranges and yellows. It seeped into the clouds and the sun descended further, the wind around them dropping in temperature to a cool breeze.

“Satine, look at the stars above!” He said gently, tilting his head back looking at the greater galaxy. The grass beneath him was soft, calling for him to sit and he collapsed down, with his arms around his head.

The Duchess followed suit, leaning closer to him as he pointed out the various stars and galaxies in the dark sky. He could feel his heat radiating off of him as she snuggled up to his shoulder. Her life was finally… normal.

And it was a strange feeling.

“Have you ever thought of what you’d do if you weren’t a Jedi?”

“No, not really, the Jedi have been my life for so long. It’s all I wanted to do… to be a Jedi Knight I mean.” He sighed. _I’d want to be with you,_ he thought to himself.

“What does it all mean to you?” She asked gently, “Are you guys allowed to be human?”

“What do you mean?” His heart skipped a beat. _Could it… could it happen?_

“What does it mean- to  _you_ \- being a Jedi?” She propped her elbow up to read his facial expression. His blue eyes filled with dreams and hope yet plagued with images of war and hate.

“Being a Jedi… it’s complicated. We can’t form attachments to one another. We’re forced to be isolated from everybody in fear of turning towards the darkness. The darkness is strong... too strong and if we’re not strong enough, we can’t counter it.” He replied quietly. He couldn’t let her know that there was this underlying conflict within him, a war being waged within him as he struggled with his attachment...to _her._

Satine sighed, allowing herself to collapse back onto the grass floor, her heart slowly seeping with cracks and the feeling for him being pushed down to the pits of her stomach. _There was no chance._ And she was a fool in believing that there was.

She had heard it so many times from him and his Master. Jedi weren’t allowed to form attachments. It would destroy the very foundation that they built for themselves. 

“Why are you asking?” Obi-Wan asked, the feeling of dread slowly closing in on him.

“I-I… nevermind. You have your commitments, as do I” She said timidly, shaking her head.

Obi-Wan has never been the curious type but for the first time, he felt the need to find out the truth of what she was about to say. She had said enough that it peaked his interests. “No say it, it’s better to let it out than keep it in,” he informed, now propping himself up on his elbows.

“There was nothing to be said.” She said, stifling her frustration. Out of everybody to fall for, it was a Jedi. _A kriffing Jedi._

He pushed himself up to be sitting on the grassy floor, the tips of the roots pricking him slightly but nothing too intense. “Sometimes… I wish to be normal. Have a family, have someone to care for me but… those dreams, that is not my future Satine. But at the same time, it could be.”

His words caught her off guard, her brows furrowed in confusion.“I don’t understand,” She said, fumbling over her words. “I-I don’t. Please, Obi, explain”

“It would break my ideals, my morals of the being a Jedi…they were the only thing I knew. But now, I have a purpose”

Satine was more than confused, she pushed herself up to be next to him, completely dumbfounded at the situation that was being presented in front of her. A small flame lit within her, the same question whirling in her mind. _Could there be a chance?_

He finally turned to her, eyes filled with conflict. His duties as a Jedi or admitting his feelings for someone that he could never have. He had never felt love before, he had never felt it reach so deep and taunt him mercilessly in front of him. “I don’t know if you feel the same,” he whispered quietly. His heart throbbing in his chest, as his feelings were thrown out in the open. He couldn’t take the tension or the lingering glances, the fleeting touches and the flirty laughs. He couldn’t have that weighing down on his heart any more than it did.

It was like a weight was lifted off her shoulder, her eyes filling with tears of joy. Satine looked at him, a small smile creeping onto her face. She gently cupped his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She smiled to herself, leave it to Obi-Wan to make it so dramatic. “You must think of me as a fool if I did not feel the same way about you.”  

“You… you really feel the same?” He whispered quietly, finally looking at her with his pained eyes. But there was something that was discovered as he watched her blue eyes dance in the moonlight, love.

_Love._

Always a mystery emotion.

For his entire life, he only knew pain and suffering. Studying and constantly being not good enough for anyone. Feeling like he had to constantly prove himself and strive to be a better person for his Master and for himself. He had never felt emotion such as love. He never imagined that he’d be in love with anyone, let alone the Duchess of Mandalore.

She nodded slowly, “It’s okay to love.”

“Not in the eyes of the code.” He said bitterly. His eyes glanced down, instantly regretting the words he had just said. “I’m sorry-“

“Don’t be, don’t be sorry for something you can’t control.” She interjected, cradling his hand. She could see the conflict- almost feel- the war that was being waged in his mind between his duties as a Jedi or her. “I won’t make you decide between your duties and me. I can’t do that to you Obi-Wan.”

“Satine…” What could he say? How could he say it without betraying his own emotions and his own beliefs. The belief that he had known for so long.

“Come on, let’s go back. Your Master must be wondering where we are.”

“Satine…wait,” He said, grabbing her arm to stop her from walking too far away from him. Satine turned, her blonde hair silently blowing in the wind. Her eyes filled with tears as one of them rolled down her cheek. She frantically wiped it away and Obi-Wan knew that it was tearing her apart as well.

Obi-Wan brushed her hair out of her face as the moonlight shone overhead. He never in any way planned for it to happen, it just did. Leaning in, he returned the kiss that she gave him in the night. From her reaction, he could tell that she was startled but recovered with ease, pushing deeper into it. He could faintly smell the scent of Mandalorian lilies, his hand trailed to the back of her neck, desperate for _her._

When they finally pulled away, he could still taste her on the tips of his lips. Their foreheads pressed together as the wind breezed past.

“I wish we could stay like this.” He whispered hoarsely to her.

“I know, my dear Obi-Wan.” She replied quietly, she couldn’t get it out of her head. It was so simple but yet so complicated. Satine knew that it would not last forever. How could it?

“How long do you think we can stay here before your Master suspects something?”

“I don’t know but right now, I just want to stay here,” Obi-Wan said, sitting back down on the grassy floor. “I just want to stay here with you.”

“I want to stay here with you too. However long, I will always be there for you…” her voice trailed away. _I love you._

“Stay.” He whispered, pulling her down next to him. “Stay until we can’t anymore.”

~

 


End file.
